


The Afterparty

by PrincePurple



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Choking, Gen, Humiliation, Sadism, Torture, Violence, ananas is a sadist, literally what do i tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:34:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28668576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincePurple/pseuds/PrincePurple
Summary: A semi-short one off on what would happen if Ananas had won Cookie of The Year over Timekeeper. No harsh feelings over a meaningless award, correct?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	The Afterparty

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve got a bias when it comes to writing graphic things, my oh my

“...Ananas Dragon Cookie!” Gingerbrave announced, and the thin, complacent smile that adorned Timekeeper’s face fell slightly at first, then quickly dissolved once it was hidden from public view behind their gloved hand. A nauseous feeling began to make itself known in the pit of their stomach, initially eliciting a mere gag, before drawing out a far more vocal retch. They took a few shaky steps backwards as the seemingly endless torrent of confetti flitted down around them, landing around their feet or getting caught on the brim of their hat.  
  
“How..” they muttered out hoarsely. How had this happened? They were so sure that they’d win that they didn’t even _bother_ peering into the timeline much. If only they had done so. If only they weren’t so stupidly conceited they could have made any number of alterations to the timeline to avoid this result. A few eyes finally cast their pointed gaze on Timekeeper. No, no, oh millennial tree not now. Mocking, disgusted, and piteous stares all focused on Timekeeper at once. The humiliation was slowly becoming far too much to bear, and just to top it all off, Ananas turned their head momentarily to look directly into the eyes of the now slightly hunched over time god before giving them a sharp-toothed, all-too-familiar smirk. The pupil of TK’s exposed eye contracted in shock. 

They knew. They fucking knew. Why wouldn’t they know? Dragons are all so terribly vain and calculating when it comes to getting what they want. They let themselves get outsmarted by a prissy pineapple. They tried their best to slink out of sight quietly before they had a tantrum, live and unfiltered. But Ananas had other plans. They grabbed the chronokinetic by the waist and squeezed hard enough to hurt, yet appear like a friendly embrace to the audience. They growled, but showed no resistance, not wanting to make a fool of themselves any further while they occupied the stage.  
  
“And let’s not forrrrget my dearrr frrriend, Timekeeperrr! I attrrribute this lovely rrrreward to them. Ah, I can only imagine where I’d be without their supporrrt. Anything you’d like to say?” They spat out sickeningly, shoving the microphone in their face in faux-jest with the clear intent to further embarrass them. Face already burning up, they ripped the microphone from the others claws, gripping it tightly as the words they wish they could’ve said still say fresh on the tip of their tongue. Timekeeper opted to spit out a fluffy, insincere melodramatic speech before thrusting the mic back into their claws. A cruel glance was shared between the two, if only for a passing moment. Once all the attention was off of them, Timekeeper dashed behind the thick red curtains separating front stage from back and sat down, staring at their reflection in a vanity. 

Their usual jovial smile had long since been replaced with a grimace. The denial was now beginning to set in as they sighed in disdain and removed their hat, letting the last shining bits of confetti deposited onto the table of the vanity. TK tousled their hair as they finally let their hot tears formulated from anger and embarrassment hit the desk and begin to pool. God, they were such a mess. By now, the cheers and music celebrating Ananas’ victory had subsided, and everyone had moved on to the afterparty. They sat hunched over, sobbing into the laminated wood before it hit them fully. Quickly sitting up, they stared at their miserable, now confetti-dotted face in the dusty mirror illuminated by murky yellow lighting as that familiar smile rejoined their features once more.  
  
Everyone was celebrating Ananas. No one would notice if the time god slipped away for a mere moment. No one would mind a few slight alterations to the timeline. They held onto the sonic embroiderers, hands caressing the smooth metal over and over again. With no urgency, they stood up gripped the handles, only to sense another’s presence nearby.  
  
“Come to mock me again, am I correct?”  
  
“Mockerrrry is such a crrrruel thing to do...You think I’d stoop that low? I’m not like you.” Ananas leered, stepping out of the shadows. “But I must admit, watching you weep so helplessly overrr an awarrrd was...sidesplitting, to say the least.” 

Timekeeper sneered and ignored Ananas, splitting open the sonic embroiderers and producing a hazy time rift, turning back to watch the look on Ananas’ face slowly transform into one of disgust and anger.  
  
  
“You wouldn’t.” They hissed out scornfully, stepping towards them.  
“You’ve won this awarrrrd countless times. You said this meant nothing to you. Why can’t you just accept that not everrrything will be in your favorrr?”  
Tk scowled. Another self-righteous nuisance interfering with plans they knew nothing about.  
“I would be willing to accept it if you hadn’t gone the extra mile to humiliate me in front of everyone. It’s bad enough that I’d be one of the only Timekeepers to lose to you, but to be the only one that gets mocked and tormented on stage? Fuck you, you’re horrible. Which is why I intend to fix this. You can’t conduct yourself properly after I so graciously let you receive this award, so I’ll be giving it to someone who deserves it far more: me.” They finished, turning around to face their rift once more. 

“Shame that you lost this award so quickly, my oh my. I’m afraid that’s just the way the cookie crumbles! In another timeline, darling~” They taunted, getting only one foot through the portal before feeling Ananas grab them by the arm, holding them up so they were finally eye level, feet dangling helplessly below them.  
  
“I’ll show you how the cookie _crrrrumbles_.” Ananas snarled, tossing TK to the floor. In their temporarily stunned state, Ananas forced them flat on the ground, placing all the weight in one of their feet on their chest. The time traveler quickly gripped their opponent’s leg, trying to force it off while they struggled to breathe.  
  
“Agh, get off of me you piss-palette prick! Don’t you have an afterparty to attend?!” They gasped out, frantically scratching and clawing, trying anything to get them off.  
Ananas grinned wickedly, applying more pressure and forcing all the oxygen out of the timegod before leaning down to their panicked face.  
  
“Oh, but this _is_ the afterrrparrrty! Mind you, a prrrivate, smallerrr one, but look at it this way: no one will interrrrupt us! Just the two of us, having a wonderrrful time. Feel frrree to make as much noise as you want. That is, if you can.” They finished, cackling to theirself as they watched TK squirm and writhe restlessly underneath them, efforts to pry them off starting to weaken. TK could feel their vision start to darken at the edges, and to make matters worse, the once-insignificant burning feeling was growing stronger in their chest. Their head started to ache terribly and they could feel their self slipping from consciousness as Ananas finally removed their foot from their chest. TK immediately sat up, gasping and hacking for air so hard that tears formed and spilled out, traveling down their face in rivulets. The burning feeling had subsided, but the ache in their chest remained. They looked up at Ananas in resent, shuddering slightly as they crouched down to their level so the two were eye to eye once more. 

“Having fun, Timekeeperrr?” Ananas teased, pushing them back to the ground before straddling them. Agony crept up from their legs before being replaced by a staticky numbness. They shook their head dazedly, trying to push them off, but to no avail.  
“That’s good. I wouldn’t want this to be enjoyable forrr you at all.” They mumbled, prying tk’s mouth open and holding it open with their claws, getting their saliva everywhere.  
  
“You said you would’ve accepted defeat if I didn’t humiliate you in public, so how about in prrrivate? I want to hearrrr you beg like a needy little dog. Go on, I’m listening.” They ridiculed, digging their claws in deeper until blood started to mix with saliva and form a pinkish ooze. They placed their shaking hands on their wrists and resisted, spitting the bloody mixture into Ananas’ face, watching disgust and horror rapidly occupy their features as their own liquids dripped down and landed back in TK’s face. They smirked for a brief moment before they felt the crushing sensation of being choked as their heart raced, pumping adrenaline throughout them. Ananas absolutely intended to kill them at this point, no doubt about it.  
  
They loosened their grip enough to allow for an inconsistent stream of air into their lungs every now and then, keeping them from passing out completely.  
“Beg.” Ananas repeated, blind rage in their eyes. “Beg like the little helpless bitch you are.”  
  
“I-I’m sor-” TK began to choke out before Ananas tightened their grip, cutting them out and causing them to writhe silently as they fought to get Ananas to let them go.  
  
“I didn’t ask forrr yourrr useless apology, hag. I told you to beg forrr yourrr life.” They reaffirmed sinisterly. “Frrrom the top now!”  
“P-please spare me..”  
  
“Not good enough.” They teased, squeezing harder.  
  
“P-please! I can’t..!” Timekeeper gasped, starting to cough up more of the blood and spit mixture as the rest pooled and dribbled out of their mouth, forming a small puddle on the floor.  
  
“How errrroneous. Let me help you since you can’t seem to get it yourrrself. Trrry ‘oh yourrr majesty, please sparrre me my worrrthless life and forrrgive my insolence!’” They derided, opting to squeeze harder and watch the pain and displeasure reduce them to tears once more.  
  
“Rrrepeat it and I’ll let you go. It’s rrreally not that harrrd.”  
  
“I-I’m not going to let you h-humiliate me furt-ther! I’m n-not some kind of toy you can use to get off to, you perverted pest!”  
  
Ananas tightened their grip completely so tk couldn’t talk at all, a disturbing smile spreading across their face as they watched the time god struggle more and more, fear becoming evident in their features.  
  
“It’s rrrude to insinuate such a thing. Even if I was perrrverrted, I wouldn’t even think to considerrr using you. And to think all you had to do was be a little morrre humble and you could’ve been out of herrre by now. Pathetic.” They chided, finally relaxing their grip completely to reveal a deep bruise. Not wanting to let them off easy, they dragged a claw dangerously close to their eye, if only to send a warning message before getting off of the chronokinetic. 

Timekeeper lay still, in far too much indescribable agony to possibly process, let alone react to what had just happened to them. Their vision blurred from the blood that now obscured it, but they were too in shock to even wipe that off. The ringing in their head made it hard to hear, but they heard Ananas muttering something about it being far worse next time. A few moments later and the room was quiet once more, save for the buzzing of the nearby light from the vanity. 


End file.
